


Mom-Y/N

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batmom Reader series [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Each member of the Batfamily telling how they feel about Y/N-mom





	Mom-Y/N

Bruce - Y/N, is my entire life and more I honestly can not bear life without my wife. It wasn't until I found her that I was really happy she is my rock and so much more. I deeply love her. She has always been there for me and the kids. With her I can be vulnerable, myself and let go of my pain 

Alfred - I believe had miss Y/N not come into master Bruce's life our lives would be very difficult. She has helped master Bruce in more than one way. I think of her has my own daughter 

Dick - mom is absolutely amazing! She has always been there for me. The first time I called her mom, was when she got hurt on a mission, she hugged me and said that I could call her mom any time I wanted. She helped a lot when I wanted to move out she said she understood that she was always here when I needed her 

Barbara - mom has literally kept this family from falling apart. She's always been there for me and helped me when I lost my ability to walk, and thanks to mom I found my new purpose. 

Jason - I honestly never expected to be cared for has much has mom loves me. When I came back I felt guilt, blame ashamed that no one cared I was back. It wasn't until she made me realize how my death affected her and Bruce. That I realized that I do have a family. I may never be Bruce's son but I will always be Y/N's son

Cassandra -I have never met anyone so caring or loving than mom. Mom taught me everything how to speak, be happy, be kind, be loving. I owe her many thanks for always being there for me. 

Tim- I never really felt like I belong but mom showed me that I do. That I am here for a reason she's always there for me when I feel broken and when everything in my life is going wrong 

Stephanie - mom is the absolute best M. O. M! She is loving, caring she laughs at my jokes she spends time with me, she helps me with anything I ever need and when I sometimes feel depressed or down. She always reassures me how much she loves me and how important I am 

Damian - Talia may have brought me into the world but Y/N will always be my real mother. At first I treated her unkind, but over time. I realized that I was a fool for not realizing how much I loved her has a mother. She helped me let go of a lot of anger. I forbid to say it out loud but because of her I feel like I am a good person even though I'm really not she always says I am


End file.
